


The Urge to Kiss

by smartchoice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Someone please write some NaMo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartchoice/pseuds/smartchoice
Summary: Nayeon and Momo in Japan





	The Urge to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Gold Dust and having a broken heart I wanted some NaMo fluff but guess what? There is none.  
> Also NaMo in Japan? Cute!
> 
> ps: Didn't edit it yet, sorry

It wasn’t Nayeon’s first time visiting Japan but it was the first time that it was just her and Momo. Seeing the place Momo grew up in and actually staying there was also a first for the older girl.

She had met Momo’s parents before and the Japanese had told her that her father took a liking towards Nayeon but that still didn’t stop the girl from panicking the day the pair drove to the airport. When they got to their gate, Nayeon’s hands started trembling and the incessant chattering stopped. If one would have not looked close enough one would have missed all these signs. To the Korean’s misfortune, paying attention to the older was one of Momo’s favourite things to do. So of course, she noticed. Instead of saying anything, the younger simply grasped one of Nayeon’s shaking hands and intertwined their fingers. 

Neither one of them commented on the matter. Momo preferred to just show Nayeon that she was there for her and Nayeon, well; Nayeon didn’t want the Japanese to know why she was nervous in the first place (she didn’t even want to know the reason herself). 

As soon as the pair got to their designated seats, Momo retrieved her headphones and placed one bud in Nayeon’s ear. A familiar tune started playing, which subsequently elicited a smile to spread out on both of the girls’ faces. Just to be sure, the Korean grabbed Momo’s phone and pressed the home-button. When the screen lit up, she used her thumb to unlock the phone, because of course her fingerprint was saved in Momo’s phone. 

Turns out Nayeon was right, the Japanese had indeed put on the playlist ‘us’ that Nayeon had made for them a few months ago. Both girls had added songs whenever they felt like a song reminded them of the other. A song called ‘for him.’, which Nayeon had never heard before, came on and just a minute in the Korean fell asleep, meanwhile leaning on her best friends shoulder, with the words ‘You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you’ stuck in her head.

By the time the pair arrived at the Hirai’s residence, all of her Nayeon’s worries had completely vanished. She had slept through the landing that usually caused her a bit of anxiety because a certain someone insisted on letting the Korean snooze for a bit longer.

(“You were so cute, I couldn’t. Not with your puffy cheeks looking at me like that”)

Nayeon wasn’t expecting much, maybe a driver but certainly not Momo’s entire family waiting for them at the exit. On top of that, the Korean was stunned by the welcoming committee greeting her by hugging her. It just felt like she was part of the family already. And Momo’s smile. Momo’s stupid, adorable, blinding smile made Nayeon feel entirely too much.

~

It has been two days now since they left Korea. It had been an incredible but also strenuous day. The pair went to USJ and ate tons of delicious food, along with Hana. Momo’s sister was one of the kindest people Nayeon had ever met but she kept asking about Chaeyoung, which slightly bruised the Korean’s ego. But Momo was there so her ego didn’t suffer for long. 

The Hirai’s had tried to offer Nayeon a mattress, which they would have laid out in the living room. Before they could finish their sentence though, Momo had held up her hand and proudly stated, “She’ll sleep with me.”

At this point Nayeon just looked lost. Her Japanese wasn’t as good as she had hoped for; therefore, she just awkwardly sat next to her best friend with their arms linked. Momo noticed, thus started translating. The Korean immediately started talking with her broken Japanese after hearing Momo translate something along the lines of “It just doesn’t feel right having a millionaire sharing a single bed with you”

What Nayeon said shut the Hirai’s up rather quickly. “I like cuddling my Momo”

Momo didn’t bother correcting Nayeon’s use of pronoun. (Maybe she liked being hers)

Being exhausted by having fun all day, the pair went to bed fairly early. After checking up on the other girls and their social media accounts, Nayeon reached over Momo to turn the light off. The dancer didn’t like facing the wall, which meant Nayeon automatically took that side of the bed. Just like every other night the older girl’s back was pressed against the cold wall, meanwhile Momo’s warm back was pressed against her front. 

Nayeon’s arm was slung over her best friend’s waist and her nose nuzzled the back of Momo’s neck. Their legs were tangled and quite frankly, the pair couldn’t have possibly been physically any closer together. This situation wasn’t uncommon; they had spent countless nights like this. Sometimes Nayeon slept like a stone, sometimes she didn’t sleep at all. 

This time it looked like it was going to be the latter. About an hour had passed when Nayeon’s brain got too tired to think about consequences and ask in a small voice “Have you ever had the urge to just kiss someone? Not just think ‘oh that person is attractive I wouldn’t mind kissing them’, but an urge so strong it felt like you would actually have to physically fight it…to not just give in?”

There was no answer so Nayeon just assumed Momo was already asleep. When the feeling of anticipation passed and the feeling of resignation set in, a muffled ‘Yes’ could be heard.

“Who?” Nayeon couldn’t help being curious “Who do or did you want to kiss?” 

(Who was lucky enough, good enough?)

The dancer didn’t say anything. She could have easily lied, made up some random guy but Momo never lied. Especially not to Nayeon. The Korean’s hand slid down Momo’s stomach until it reached the hem of her shirt. She had a tendency to fumble with things whenever she got unsettled.

“You don’t want to tell me?” 

Nayeon wasn’t just jealous, she was hurt. Since when was Momo keeping secrets from her? 

“I can’t.” Of course, Momo wanted to tell her but that was simply not an option. 

Both girls were getting upset but neither showed it.

“It’s someone I know, isn’t it?” This time Nayeon didn’t wait for an answer, she’d rather just jump to conclusions. “I mean it has to be, I know all your friends except for those forty-something comedians. Or is that your type?” 

Momo could hear the smirk in Nayeon’s voice and the Japanese kicked Nayeon under the blanket. The ambiance turned playful and the older girl’s chuckled filled the room (or maybe just Momo’s ears). 

The room was pitch black so when the Korean said “Stop pouting, love. You aren’t making it any easier for me.” Momo was thoroughly confused. She also didn’t want to admit that she was sulking.

“I’m not pouting.” 

“You are.” There was no doubt in Nayeon’s voice and the chuckle that followed just underlined it. Normally the younger would be over the moon whenever her best friend laughed or showed any sign of happiness but right now Nayeon’s hot breaths were hitting the back off her neck and her cold hands were drawing circles on Momo’s bare hip, which made it hard for the Japanese to think or even breathe.

“So stop it or I’m going to have to do something about it.” Nayeon sounded so smug with her stupidly attractive, raspy voice. Instead of asking, what ‘something’ could be Momo just huffed out a quiet “Jerk” and went back to trying to think of something, anything really that didn’t lead straight back to Nayeon. 

Dogs? Nayeon has a cute dog. Food? Nayeon buys Momo food whenever they’re out. Dancing? Nayeon loves to watch Momo dance. The Japanese was already too far gone.  
“Tell me about your type then.” Giving up was not in the older girl’s vocabulary.

“I don’t have a type. I love who I love.” The eye roll, that was accompanied by a huff of air, which Nayeon let out, showed her distaste. 

“Alright Hippy, what about looks then? Do you look for nice eyes for example?”

Momo was quiet for a bit, seemed lost in thought when she finally answered. “Brown eyes that twinkle when the sunlight hits them at just the right angle.”  
Nayeon appeared to be pleased with the reply. “How about smiles?”

Momo didn’t even hesitate for a second. It was as if the girl had a picture in front of her and was only describing it. “A smile that is infectious, that makes me smile. One where the corners of their eyes crinkle.”

Nayeon hummed lightly to let her know that she was listening. “What about their lips?”

“Heart-shaped.” All of these physical attributes fit Nayeon and after Momo said “I also adore squishy cheeks.” Nayeon’s pulse shot through the roof. Was her wishful thinking tricking her?

“I have brown eyes.” It wasn’t a question yet Momo felt compelled to answer. “You do.”  
“When I smile you smile.”  
“I do.”  
“My lips are heart-shaped.”  
“They are.”  
“You said you loved my cheeks, that I shouldn’t hate them.”  
“I do.”  
Why wasn’t Momo telling her that those were crazy coincidences, why wasn’t she laughing it off?

“Momo.” She didn’t have to call out for the younger; she already knew that she had her entire attention. “Do you want to tell me something?”

(There’s always something I want to tell you. Be it a cute duck that I saw swimming in some pond or a pretty doll in a display window or the fact that I’m in love with you.)

“No.” How did they get here, is what Momo asked herself and that’s when she started asking questions. “Why did you ask me that? Why did you ask me about having the urge to kiss someone?”

Nayeon didn’t like any of these questions but when Momo’s turned around to face her Nayeon’s mind went blank. One look into her eyes could change her mind and make it all right. 

“Because...” The courage that the Korean felt left her moments after again, so she trailed off. 

Nayeon wanted to run, just turn around and burry her face in the cold wall. Although the older was the impatient, impulsive one of the two she was also the more frightened and insecure one. Before Nayeon had the chance to twist her body away from her best friend, Momo’s hand placed itself around her neck. 

“I know I’m not great at reading other people but I think you have feelings you don’t show.”

Momo paused and it looked like she was gathering all her courage. “How am I supposed to know if you love me? If you do, please just let me know.”

Nayeon had to know one thing first, before she could answer. “Am I your ideal type? Were you describing me?”  
“Do you have the urge to kiss me?”  
“You have no idea.”  
“Then tell me.” 

Just like Momo, Nayeon preferred to show rather than tell. After years of pinning their first kiss was not quite what either, one of them had expected. Nayeon was so timid and gentle, meanwhile Momo followed her lead. Their lips pressed shyly together and once Nayeon got a hold of herself, she deepened the kiss. The huge smile that broke out into a grin on Momo’s face may have interrupted their intimate moment but it was definitely worth it. Nayeon was now convinced that Momo was indeed an angel. She looked divine with her messy hair, a deep, red blush tinting her cheeks and shining eyes. Yes, this was her favourite sight. 

“Stop staring.” How was the bashful girl that couldn’t even look into Nayeon’s eyes, the same girl that had just demanded answers a few minutes ago?

“No.” Nayeon said with a cheeky smile just before pulling Momo on top of her by her waist and leaving kisses all over her face. 

The couple spent the rest of the night kissing, giggling and talking about all the times they had imagined moments like these. The smiles that graced their faces seemed to be carved in, they just wouldn’t leave. 

(If I find inspiration, I’ll write a part about their trip to USJ)


End file.
